Dulce Demencia
by Ishizu14
Summary: Yami Motou es un psicólogo profesional graduado de la Universidad mas prestigiosa de Japón, le asignan un trabajo y su paciente es: Seto Kaiba. A medida de que vaya pasando el tiempo Yami descubre su pasado. Otra historia: Yugi Motou es un estudiante de secundaria que debido a una serie de tragedias, encuentra al amor de su vida, su profesor: Joey Wheleer.
1. Avaricia pura

Como todo cuento de hadas una historia debería de empezar con un ¿Había una vez? Eso es solo para los niños. Sería mejor comenzar por algo que sea menos de fantasía como ¿Un día? Quizás, debería probarse algo como eso.

¿Quién soy?

¿Alguien con vida?

¿O solo un alma en pena?

Quién sabe.

¿Debería de llamarme "humano"?

Ni yo lo sé.

Todos viven.

Todos mueren.

Algunos mueren sin haber cumplido sus metas, otros sí.

Algunos viven por deseos de formar una familia, otros no.

Algunos mueren de manera estúpida, siendo drogadictos y llevando sus pobres almas en pena a la muerte, otros fuman pudriendo sus pulmones y otros órganos vitales solo porque es una adicción que la mayoría no puede superar.

Todo esto es un ciclo de la vida, ¿O tan solo una maldición?

¿Toda nuestra vida es un sueño del cual nadie despierta hasta morir?

Si, si lo es JAJAJAJA – Dijo una voz tenebrosa y luego riendo a carcajadas.

En una calurosa mañana de verano, en donde todas las personas deberían estar disfrutándola, yendo a la playa o quizás visitar a sus amigos y familiares, un joven de unos 21 años aproximadamente, estaba a un solo paso de graduarse en una prodigiosa universidad de Japón, sin duda era la mejor de todo el mundo, estiro su mano para alcanzar el honorable diploma que durante 5 años había esperado con ansias.

Al momento de agarrar y levantar su diploma para que todos lo reconocieran, entran apresuradamente unas personas encapuchadas, con ropa negra de cuero y con armas en sus manos. Se escucharon disparos, gritos y golpes por todo el salón, el joven se agacho y empezó a gatear hasta encontrar la salida sin que nadie lo hubiera visto. Al momento de correr hacia la salida, aparece un chico de ojos azules, un poco bronceado, alto, cabello castaño oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero blanca.

Ahora, ¿Qué hago? – Pensó Yami al ver al chico entrando y viendo que habían puesto a 5 hombres a cuidar la salida.

El chico que había entrado al salón no tenia arma y tampoco guardaespaldas, eso le daba una ventaja a Yami para poder atacarlo por detrás, de todas maneras aprender taekwondo cuando apenas tenía 5 años, no le había hecho nada mal y no se arrepentía de ello, en varias oportunidades el taekwondo lo había ayudado a defenderse de los brabucones del colegio y universidad.

Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo el ojiazul atrás de Yami.

Pero, ¿Qué? – Dijo Yami volteando sorprendido de haber visto aquel chico detrás de él.

Te sorprendí, ¿Verdad? – Dijo el ojiazul agarrando el rostro de Yami con rudeza.

¿Quién eres? – Dijo Yami un poco nervioso.

Tu peor pesadilla – Respondió el ojiazul con una notable sonrisa en su rostro apuntando su arma a el hombro de Yami.

El ojiazul acerca su rostro al de Yami y le dispara en el hombro haciendo que este gritara por el profundo dolor que sentía, luego el ojiazul se acerca y lo besa en los labios. Un beso sin sabor. Sin sentimientos. Un beso salvaje y posesivo. Yami se queda sorprendido "¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Por qué me está besando?

Qué asco de beso – Dijo el ojiazul frotando su mano derecha con sus labios.

¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me besaste? – Dijo Yami confundido por todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Mi nombre es Seto, Seto Kaiba. Pues solo quiero destruirte por lo que me hiciste en el pasado y te bese para que no gritaras tanto – Dijo Seto dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a Yami – Ahora, prepárate.

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, el salón se lleno de esqueletos andantes, el piso se convirtió en un rio de sangre del cual surgieron esqueletos. Almas en pena. Sin nada en este mundo. Dicen que cuando uno muere lo único que le queda es la esperanza pero al pasar el tiempo se pierde por completo. Los esqueletos agarran a Yami y lo arrastran a los adentros de el poso de sangra.

¡Ah! – Grito Yami dando un salto de su cama – Una pesadilla. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Seto Kaiba? ¿Y por que apareció en mi graduación?

Señor Yami, ¿Está bien? – Dijo una joven entrando de golpe a la habitación al escuchar los gritos de Yami.

No se preocupe, estoy solo ha sido una pesadilla – Dijo Yami sonriéndole en el acto.

Me alegra escuchar eso señor – Dijo la joven – Hoy tiene un caso nuevo en el centro psicólogo.

¿De quién se trata Tea? – Dijo Yami parándose de la cama para dirigirse hacia el closet y agarrar una camisa para luego ponérsela.

Se llama Seto Kaiba, según dicen es un chico muy inteligente y al momento de estar en su graduación un grupo de terroristas invadieron ese salón e hicieron cosas horribles, tengo unas imágenes de los acontecimientos, tome – Dijo Tea dándole varios documentos y un sobre con las imágenes.

Yami tomo el sobre, saco las imágenes y empezó a mirarlas. La verdad es que si son muy comprometedoras. Se observaban cuerpos que estaban hechos pedazos, alguna que otra cabeza rodando por el piso, las extremidades de varios cuerpos estaban despegadas de los cuerpos, varios cuerpos estaban por la mitad con las tripas afuera. Tan solo ver esas imágenes deban nauseas.

Oh por dios, ¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso? – Dijo Yami mirando sorprendido las imágenes.

Quien quiera que allá hecho eso, es un ser despreciable – Dijo Tea bajando la mirada para no ver las imágenes – También dicen que el mato a varios compañeros de su clase y a sus amigos más cercanos.

¿Qué? – Dijo Yami sorprendido, ¿De verdad habrá hecho eso? - ¿Cómo era el nombre del chico?

Seto Kaiba, señor – Dijo Tea.

¿Seto Kaiba? – Dijo Yami viendo una imágenes del chico en su expediente – Pero ¿Qué? Es el mismo chico de mis sueños. ¿Qué significa esto? – Pensó Yami algo confundido y un poco aterrado. No sabía por qué lo estaba.

Señor, ¿Está bien? – Dijo Tea un poco preocupada.

¿Eh? Ah sí, estoy bien no te preocupes. Ya me voy, adiós – Dijo Yami caminando hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba esperando un Mercedes Benz último modelo de color negro.

Que le vaya bien señor, tenga cuidado – Dijo Tea sonriente.

Está bien, muchas gracias – Dijo Yami con una sonrisa.

Yami se dirigió al centro de psicología o también llamado por algunas "manicomio", aunque en sí debería llamar así, le haría honor a su nombre. Es que en verdad entrar allí era una locura total, si no sabes controlar tus sentimientos y tu sentido de cordura, estás perdido. Yami llego después de unos 25 minutos aproximadamente, estaciono el carro y camino hacia los adentros de aquel enorme edificio.

Buenos días señor Yami – Dijo una joven.

Buenos días doctor Yami - Dijeron varios hombres y mujeres que eran mucho mayores que el.

Yami contesto todos esos buenos días con una sonrisa e inclinaciones que demostraban que él era una persona muy educada y pulcra. Educada ¿Eh?, Yami se dirigió hacia la oficina del director, que para su mala suerte estaba como a unos 10 minutos de donde él estaba actualmente. ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan lejos? ¿No puede estar a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de la entrada? Creo que lo pusieron alejada de la entrada para no tener que soportar las quejas de las personas, doctores y hasta pacientes que estaban "curados". Creo que eso, pensó Yami con una cara de resignación. Al llegar a la puerta del director, entro sin avisar como de costumbre.

Doctor Yami, le he dicho que toque la puerta – Dijo el director molesto.

Ni que estuviera teniendo sexo con alguien, Salomón – Dijo Yami con un notable sarcasmo – Y si fuera así no es de mi incumbencia.

No te despido por qué… - Fue interrumpido.

Porque soy el hijo del fundador y presidente de este hospital, lo sé. Historia repetida – Dijo Yami con una voz gruesa – Bueno no he venido a molestarlo, me informaron que tengo un paciente nuevo cuyo nombre es Seto Kaiba.

Si, aquí esta su informe médico y psicológico – Dijo Salomón entregándole a Yami montañas de papel.

¿Por qué tantos papeles? – Dijo Yami impresionado.

Bueno ha sido un paciente muy duro de tratar. Allí están todos los informes de todos los doctores que ha tenido hasta ahora y todas las cosas que les ha hecho – Dijo Salomón muy serio.

¿Qué les ha hecho a los doctores anteriores? – Dijo Yami con cierta curiosidad.

Bueno, hasta ahora ha tenido alrededor de 23 doctores en 1 año que ha estado aquí. 3 doctores se han vuelto locos e incluso están internados aquí aunque no lo creas, 6 doctores fueron atacados por el, 1 doctor perdió la oreja, otro casi pierde el dedo y los demás que faltan han renunciado – Dijo Salomón posando su cara en sus dos manos mirando serio a Yami.

Vaya, me agradara trabajar en este caso – Dijo Yami sonriendo – Déjemelo a mi viejo – Dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Jaa… ¿Qué hare con ese jovencito? – Dijo Salomón llevando su puño a su frente.

Mai ¿Puedes llevarme donde Seto Kaiba, por favor? – Dijo Yami entusiasmado.

¿Cómo sabes que está aquí? – Dijo Mai sorprendida, ya que él era el único que no se había enterado sobre aquel chico.

El es mi paciente, pero no sé dónde queda su habitación – Dijo Yami sonriente.

Ok, sígueme – Dijo Mai saliendo de su oficina.

Al pasar varios minutos, que fueron horas para Yami ya que estaba impaciente por conocer a ese misterioso chico, la verdad no sabía porque estaba tan contento. Realmente debe de preocuparle, corría un gran peligro estando al lado de ese chico, pero por alguna razón estaba contento de poder resolver un caso que mucho doctores de su rango o incluso mayor no han podido.

Ya llegamos – Dijo Mai señalándole la puerta.

¡Al fin! Pensé que nunca llegaríamos, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande este hospital? – Dijo Yami quejándose como un niño.

Pareces un niño, compórtate – Dijo Mai cortante.

Está bien lo siento es que me emocione – Dijo Yami volviendo a su faceta seria.

Por favor, abran la puerta – Dijo Mai diciéndole a varios guardias que estaban presentes.

Al abrirse las puertas, Yami entra y ve una habitación acolchada completamente blanca. "Que insípido color" pensó, mientras se adentraba a la habitación, al llegar al centro de esta un joven de cabellos castaños estaba sentando mirando la pared de espaldas a la puerta. Yami se acerca más a él y le toca el hombro con suavidad, se agacha y empieza a examinarlo.

Me llamo Yami Motou, un placer Seto Kaiba – Dijo Yami mirando la cara del joven esperando a que hiciera alguna mueca o algún gesto pero no se movió – Seré tu nuevo doctor, espero seas bueno conmigo.

¿Crees que me agradaras siendo un poco "amable" conmigo? – Dijo Seto haciendo énfasis en la palabra amable.

Veo que al fin hablas – Dijo Yami sonriendo.

¿Quién eres tú para tratarme como si ya me hubieras conocido? – Dijo Seto con frialdad.

Bueno como te dije, soy tu doctor – Dijo Yami sentándose al lado de él cruzándose de brazos.

Vete al infierno – Murmuro Seto.

¿Qué? No te oí – Dijo Yami siguiendo con su cruel juego.

De verdad que eres un ser despreciable – Dijo Seto levantando la cabeza e inclinando hacia atrás para mirar a Yami a la cara.

Yami se sorprendió por la belleza del joven y se ruborizo al instante, ¿Como podía alguien tener esos hipnotizantes ojos y ese rostro tan seductivo? Pensó Yami intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Esos ojos azules entrecerrados, esos labios gruesos y delicados sonriendo vilmente y esa fina cara pálida.

Parece que al fin muestras el rostro Seto Kaiba – Dijo Yami sonriendo con un poco de malicia.

Yo muestro mi rostro cuando me da la gana – Dijo Seto – Al parecer tu quieres perder algún miembro o simplemente volverte loco.

Créeme yo ya estoy loco – Dijo Yami retándolo.

Me gustan las personas como tú aunque algunas veces no son de mi agrado – Dijo Seto poniéndose de frente a Yami.

Bueno al parecer se llevan bien, los dejare para que hablen. Yami si necesitas ayuda solo grita y los guardias te ayudaran, en esta habitación no hay cámaras ya que los guardias están siempre aquí – Dijo Mai retirándose de la habitación.

Créeme que no lo necesitare Mai – Dijo Yami confiado.

Eso espero – Dijo Mai cerrando la puerta.

¿Qué harás? – Dijo Seto observando todos los movimientos de Yami.

¿Qué quieres que haga? – Dijo Yami con una mirada un poco picara.

Que te vayas – Dijo Seto frunciendo el ceño.

Lástima, porque no lo hare – Dijo Yami cruzándose de brazos.

Seto frunció mas el ceño, se levanto y camino hacia el otro lado de la pared y se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared, alzando la mirada y mirando a la puerta, Yami se le quedo viendo fijamente a Seto contemplando la belleza del chico que quizás tenía unos 18 o 19 años. Seto miro de reojo a Yami, se dio cuenta de algo. De sus ojos. Los ojos de Yami eran de color magenta oscuro, eran potentes, simplemente hermosos. Seto se dirigió a Yami gateando, se puso al frente del, acaricio su rostro, sonrió con un poco de malicia acercando su rostro al de Yami para poder unir sus labios con los suyos.

¿Me besaras? – Dijo Yami levantando una ceja.

No, solo estoy viendo tus ojos – Dijo Seto todavía cerca de su rostro sintiendo la respiración de este sobre sus labios.

Son raros, ¿Verdad? – Dijo Yami mirando fijamente los ojos de Seto. Los azules ojos de Seto.

Si, eres la primera persona que veo con unos ojos así – Dijo Seto entrecerrando los ojos un poco haciendo que se viera más hermoso.

Bueno ya déjate de juegos – Dijo Yami apartando a Seto y poniéndose de pie.

¿Te irás? – Dijo Seto parándose del piso también.

¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me quede? – Dijo Yami agarrando el rostro de Seto con delicadeza.

Eso no me alegraría mas – Dijo Seto quitándose la mano de Yami de su rostro.

Está bien – Dijo Yami – Hasta mañana entonces.

Seto lo mira con una sonrisa un poco malvada y loca. Pasaría momentos geniales haciendo que Yami se volviera loco, por culpa de la mente retorcida de Seto.

Me divertiré mucho – Dijo Seto mostrando una sonrisa loca y macabra.

Fin.

Aloqua: Bueno aquí estoy yo con una nueva historia, esta vez una en un hospital psiquiátrico o como muchos los llaman (incluso yo) el querido y amado "manicomio" donde la locura esta en cada rincón, esquina y redoma.

Ishizu14: Esta historia ella la hizo inspirándose en su propia locura *Golpe en la cabeza*

Aloqua: Cállate. Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Adios.


	2. Juego sucio

_¿Por qué estás aquí? – Dijo un joven que tenía el cabello castaño y ojos azules como el cielo._

_Para matarte._

_¿Por qué quieres matarme? – Dijo el joven asustado._

_Porque será divertido verte sufrir._

_¿Qué debo hacer para que no me mates? - Dijo el joven caminando hacia la voz que se oía a unos pocos kilómetros de allí._

_Quiero que mates a Yami Motou._

_¿O sino qué?_

_Ya veras, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA._

**El tiempo es infinito.**

**La vida es una sola.**

**La locura es indispensable en la vida de alguien.**

**Pero a veces, es mejor no tenerla.**

Era una oscura y fría mañana, el cielo estaba oscuro, los rayos del sol habían desaparecido. Un joven de cabello tricolor caminaba por un sendero solitario, lleno de flores marchitas y árboles caídos. Mientras más caminaba más largo se hacía el recorrido, era como un laberinto sin salida, sin fin. Hasta que vio una luz al fondo y decidió correr hacia ella, para ver si podía acabar con esta vida infeliz, pero no. Al acercarse a la luz esta desapareció poniendo todo en negro, el joven confundido mira a su alrededor, hasta que ve un silueta flaca y un poco femenina, se acerca para poder reconocer a la persona que estaba frente del pero nunca logro llegar, por fin se rindió y cayó de rodillas al frio y duro suelo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba solo de verdad? ¿Estaría allí para siempre? ¿Sin nadie a su lado?

Veo que el doc estaba perdido – Dijo un voz que se le hacía muy conocida al joven pero, ¿De quién era?

Yami voltea para visualizar al que le había hablado pero al voltear ya no había nadie, solo la oscuridad. Yami grita con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedarse sin aliento, estaba aspirando aire muy bruscamente. El mismo chico que apareció hace unos momentos atrás volvió y se puso al lado de Yami acariciando su espalda de arriba hacia abajo.

¿Quién eres? – Dijo Yami sorprendido.

¿No me reconoces? – Dijo el chico con la cabeza gacha.

¿Se… Seto? – Dijo Yami confundido. ¿Por qué Seto estaba otra vez en sus sueños?

Vaya, si me reconociste – Dijo Seto sonriendo de forma picara y acercándose al rostro de Yami para al fin poder unir los labios suaves y dulces de este con los hambrientos y lujuriosos labios de Seto.

Pero, ¿Qué? – Dijo Yami despertándose. ¿Por qué otra vez el está en mis sueños?

Bueno días señor Yami – Dijo Tea abriendo la puerta – He venido a despertarlo ya que usted no se levantaba, es tarde.

Vamos, no puede ser tan ¡TARDE! ¡AAAH! Me quede dormido no puede ser… Llegare tarde al trabajo. Dios me van a matar, adiós Tea – Dijo Yami corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del departamento.

¡YAMI LLEGAS TARDE! ¿¡En donde estas!? – Dijo Mai enojada.

Lo siento, lo siento. Me quede dormido y había mucho tráfico – Dijo Yami inclinándose.

¿Sabes qué hora es? (NA: Aloqua: Hora de aventura llama a tus amigos…. ¡Ok no! xD) son las 10:30am, se supone que estarías aquí a las 8:30am – Dijo Mai calmándose un poco.

Lo siento de verdad, prometo que no volverá a pasar más – Dijo Yami un poco nervioso. Nunca había visto a una persona enojar así.

Es mejor que vayas a ver a Seto – Dijo Mai caminando lejos de él.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande este hospital? – Dijo Yami quejándose y diciéndole a los guardias de la puerta que la abrieran para poder entrar – Gracias.

No hay de que señor Yami – Dijo uno de los guardias inclinándose.

Vaya, ¿Por qué serán así? – Dijo Yami cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Llegas tarde – Dijo Seto sentando con las rodillas en su pecho y abrazándolas.

No soy tu esposa para estar contigo cuando a ti te dé la gana – Dijo Yami con un tono molesto.

Seto chasquea la lengua, frunce el ceño, se levanta y se tira encima de Yami quedando Seto arriba de este agarrando sus brazos con fuerza.

De verdad que eres molesto – Dijo Seto acercando su rostro a el de Yami, rosándose los labios a unos centímetros de besarse.

¿Sabes que puedo llamar a los guardias, verdad? – Dijo Yami un poco avergonzado.

Llama a quien sea, sinceramente no me importa – Dijo Seto todavía molesto.

Al momento de que Yami abre la boca para gritar y llamar a los guardias, Seto lo besa ahogando así el grito que iba a dar. Yami cierra muy fuerte los ojos. Seto al separarse de él se le queda viendo a Yami por varios segundos y se sienta en el abdomen de este soltando sus brazos con la mirada gacha.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Dijo Yami muy sonrojado.

Parece que no te acuerdas de mí – Dijo Seto con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

¿Qué? – Dijo Yami sorprendido por lo que había dicho. ¿Conocía a Seto de otra parte?

Y pensar que me podrías reconocer. Qué tontería – Dijo Seto cerrando los puños.

¿Eh? – Dijo mas confundido.

Jajaja… Y pensar que alguna vez me dijiste "Te amo, Seto" – Dijo Seto rompiendo a llorar.

¿Eh? Lo siento, creo que te confundiste con alguien – Dijo Yami un poco resentido. ¿Por qué Seto lloraba?

Ya veo. No te acuerdas – Dijo Seto acercándose a Yami con un rostro provocativo - ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí? Es debido a tu accidente ¿Verdad?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que tuve un accidente? – Dijo Yami sorprendido y muy alterado. Justo cuando ya se había olvidado de ese trágico accidente.

Yo sé todo sobre ti – Dijo Seto susurrándole al oído.

¡Deja de jugar conmigo! – Dijo Yami frunciendo el ceño – Que solo sepas de mi accidente no hace que sepas todo de mi.

Ooh.. ¿En serio? Que tal la vez esa que te querías suicidar o quizás la vez que casi matas a tu propia madre – Dijo Seto sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Cállate… - Dijo Yami susurrando y con varias lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas – Tú no sabes nada de mi vida. No sabes cuánto he sufrido para conseguir todo lo que ahora tengo. ¿Por qué dices todo eso tan confiadamente? ¡No sabes nada! – Dijo por fin rompiendo en llanto.

Vaya, vaya. Parece que es muy frágil, que divertido – Pensó Seto haciendo una mueca de locura.

Por eso es que no confió en las personas. No he tenido amigos desde que tengo memoria, todas las personas que he amado me abandonan, se han ido o han muerto. ¿Por qué cada vez que las personas están conmigo no soy capaz de protegerlas y poder estar con ellas para toda la vida? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto he sufrido? He estado solo desde los 3 años, abandonado en una casa, yo mismo me tenía que cuidar, tenía que hacer comida así no supiera nada sobre cocinar. ¿Acaso entiendes eso? – Dijo Yami mirándolo con cara de dolor.

Te entiendo perfectamente – Dijo Seto acercándose nuevamente al rostro de este para poder besarlo con cariño de una forma muy dulce y apasionada. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se supone que debería de hacerle la vida imposible, entonces ¿Por qué lo estoy besando con tanto amor? Al separarse de este vio que Yami había parado de llorar y andaba con los ojos rojos y muy abiertos, quizás sorprendido por el repentino y gustoso beso.

¿Por qué me besaste? – Dijo Yami apartándose de Seto.

No lo sé, lo hice para que pararas de llorar – Dijo Seto desviando la mirada para no verlo a los ojos. ¿De verdad se había enamorado otra vez? ¿Y de la misma persona? – Y en realidad funciono, dejaste de llorar.

Deja de jugar conmigo – Dijo Yami secando las lagrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas.

No lo estoy haciendo – Dijo Seto sentándose de espaldas a la pared mirando al vacio.

Entonces, ¿Por qué dijiste que me entendías? – Dijo Yami frunciendo el ceño, de verdad que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Porque yo viví solo, sin nadie a mi lado. Todos me abandonaban, morían o simplemente desaparecían al otro día, o también me maltrataban y me trataban como una rata – Dijo Seto mirando con cara de tristeza aunque no se notaba a simple vista.

¿Qué? -.

Como oyes medicucho, mis padres se asesinaron mutuamente cuando tenía 4 años, yo interferí y me apuñalaron en el estomago – Dijo Seto mostrando su cicatriz, eran de unos 20 o 25 cm aproximadamente – Después de eso me llevaron a un psiquiatra ya que había sufrido un trauma al ver eso y diagnosticaron que estaba curado, que solo era un trauma temporal, que al pasar el tiempo ya olvidaría todo. Me llevaron a un orfanato y allí la que me cuidaba me atacaba sexualmente y físicamente, todas las noches y de día si podía me violaba dos o tres veces, me hacia beber una especie de droga que hacía que mi cuerpo pesara más de lo costumbre y no pudiera moverme – Dijo Seto haciendo un sonrisa torcida y dolida.

Yami se sorprendió mucho por lo que le había dicho Seto, se sentía la peor persona del mundo. ¿Por qué había tenía que recordarle eso? Quizás ya había olvidado todo su pasado para poder vivir tranquilamente su vida. Yami se le acerca a Seto le levanta el rostro e inconscientemente le da un beso en los labios, uno apasionado y cálido lleno de amor para olvidar todos los malos ratos del pasados.

Dejaste de llorar – Dijo Yami separándose de Seto y sonriendo de forma muy tierna.

Pero ¿Qué? – Dijo Seto sorprendido por aquel beso, realmente no se lo esperaba y mucho menos de él.

Es hora de que me vaya. Adiós, pórtate bien – Dijo Yami parándose del suelo para dirigirse a la puerta.

Espera – Dijo Seto agarrando el brazo de Yami – Prométeme algo.

Depende, dime – Dijo Yami mirándolo fijamente.

Prométeme que me sacaras de aquí, por favor – Dijo Seto serio.

Lo prometo – Dijo Yami desordenando el cabello de Seto. De alguna manera su cabello era muy suave.

Vale – Dijo Seto sonriendo abiertamente, su sonrisa era adorable ya que cegó por completo a Yami.

Deberías sonreír más seguido, tu sonrisa es hermosa – Dijo Yami sonriendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

"Tu sonrisa es hermosa" ¿Eh? – Dijo Seto volviendo a estar serio, sin emociones.

Seto Kaiba tienes una visita – Dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta para dejar ver la persona que estaba esperando.

Hola mi querido Seto, cuánto tiempo – Dijo un hombre (NA: Aloqua: Cuyo nombre ni apariencia revelare hasta algunos capítulos más adelante, Ishizu14: ¿Ni a mí?, Aloqua: Ni a ti) algo alto entrando a la habitación.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Seto frunciendo automáticamente el ceño al ver a aquella persona entrar.

Quería verte, ¿Alguien como yo no puede? -.

No andes con rodeos, ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Seto parándose del piso y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. De verdad no quería ver a esa persona y mucho menos hoy, que estaba de tan buen humor – Dijo rápido, quiero que te vayas.

Bueno, bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero. Y perfectamente – Dijo el hombre haciendo una mueca macabra y llena de locura – Quiero que mates, vuelvas loco o que simplemente despidan a tu nuevo medico señor soy perfecto y hermoso. Elige la que más te guste, realmente no me importa. Aunque, si lo matas es mejor.

Como sea, ahora lárgate – Dijo Seto cruzándose de brazos.

Oh vamos Seto, no seas así – Dijo el hombre agarrando el rostro de Seto y le dio un beso lleno de lujuria, desprecio e ignorancia mordiendo su labio inferior provocando que este botara sangre debido a un pequeño corte que le había hecho el afilado colmillo del mayor – Dijo Estos labios solo son míos, tu mente es mía, tu cuerpo es mío, todo tu es mío. No quiero saber que andas fantaseando con el señor soy perfecto y hermoso, o si no – Hizo una larga pausa, lamio la mejilla de Seto – Te matare.

No juegues conmigo, ¿Quién quisiera fantasear con ese tipo? – Dijo Seto poniendo una cara de repugnancia. Se sentía sucio con solo sentir la larga lengua de ese hombre recorrer su mejilla – Ahora, adiós.

Vaya, es verdad que me desprecias – Dijo el hombre acercándose a la puerta y abrirla – Adiós, Se-to-chan-.

¡MALDITO! – Dijo Seto corriendo hacia la puerta para poder salir pero ya era demasiado tarde, la puerta se había cerrado y Seto había chocado contra ella, pero no se hizo daño ya que esa habitación estaba acolchada completamente y solo se dio un suave y esponjoso golpe y cayó en el acolchado suelo - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¡AAAAAAHHH! – Seto grito alarmando a los guardias abriendo la puerta para entrar pero Seto había salido de esta y estaba corriendo por el pasillo sin control.

Tenemos a un paciente fuera, está escapando. Por favor bloquear todas las entradas y salidas que haya posibles – Dijo un guardia comunicando a través de un radio.

"Seto-chan ven aquí. Dame un abrazo"-.

No. ¡Vete! ¡Vete! – Dijo Seto llorando sin control.

"Seto-chan, te amo"-.

Deja de llamarme así y decir eso – Grito Seto.

"Seto-chan me amas, ¿Verdad?"-.

"Si. Te amo Yami"-.

¡AAAAAHHHH! – Dijo Seto haciendo un grito desgarrador, donde se dejaba sentir toda su tristeza, decepción e irritación, para así caer al piso debido a que tropezó con el pie de un guardia que estaba persiguiéndolo - ¡No! ¡No! Te necesito, Yami… - Susurraba Seto tratando de liberarse del guardia que ahora estaba encima del agarrando sus dos brazos y presionando sus piernas con la de este – Por favor, sálvame – Varios guardia llegaron y ayudaron al otro guardia a retener a Seto mientras acercaban la pistola para inyectarle anestesia, más de la debida – Ayúdame, Yami – Desmayándose por completo en el piso con varias lagrimas en su rostro.

Yami Motou, se solicita en la oficina del director. Repito. Yami Motou se solicita en la oficina del director – Dijo una voz por el parlante del psiquiátrico.

Me pregunto que habré hecho – Dijo Yami dirigiéndose a la oficina del director.

Por fin llegas señor Yami – Dijo Salomón al ver a Yami asomándose por la puerta de su oficina.

No es mi culpa que esto sea tan grande, ¿Por qué demonios tenían que poner esta oficina tan lejos? Deberían darse prisa e inventar los transportadores – Dijo Yami rodeando los brazos y quejándose como si de un niño fuera.

No quiero oír las quejas de nadie – Dijo Salomón con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"Lo sabía" – Pensó – Bueno directo al grano, ¿Por qué me llamo? – Dijo Yami poniéndose serio.

Es sobre el joven Kaiba – Dijo Salomón entrelazando sus dedos y descansando su rostro en ellos – el joven Kaiba se escapo de la habitación donde estaba, por fortuna lograron atraparlo a tiempo.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué se escapo? – Dijo Yami abriendo los ojos impactado por la noticia.

Por lo que tengo informado, después de que la persona que lo visito se retirara de la habitación…. – Fue interrumpido.

¿Quién lo visito? – Dijo Yami frunciendo el ceño.

No lo sé, pero me dijeron que era un sujeto como de unos 30 años – Dijo Salomón – Continuo, después de que se fuera el joven Kaiba empezó agonizar y comenzó a gritar. Cuando los guardias abrieron la puerta para poder visualizar la situación el joven Kaiba salió corriendo muy rápido, como si tratara escapar de algo… - Fue interrumpido otra vez

¿Acaso no es obvio? Quiere escapar de aquí, de esa habitación solitaria, quiere escapar de ustedes – Dijo Yami frunciendo el seño, de verdad no soportaba a la gente que fingía que no pasaba nada.

En todo caso – Continuo Salomón sin hacer caso al comentario de Yami en lo más mínimo – lo derribo un guardia y lo anestesiaron con una dosis más fuerte, ahora está en su habitación con una camisa de fuerza por si cuando despierta no se trate de hacer daño. Vaya para su habitación, espere a que despierte y trate de hacerlo reflexionar por su anterior acción, puedes retirarte – Dijo Salomón con una voz autoritaria – Se me olvidaba, antes de que lo anestesiaran susurro: "Ayúdame, Yami". Parece que ya le tiene confianza como para llamarlo así y decir que lo ayude.

Yami se sorprendió y sin decir una simple palabra se dirige hasta la habitación de Seto. ¿Por qué paso esto? Ahora que recuerdo, acuerdo haber escuchado un grito desgarrador, lleno de tristeza y odio. ¿Habrá sido ese el grito que hizo Seto?

Por favor abran la puerta, estoy por órdenes del director – Dijo Yami llegando a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Seto.

No podemos señor Yami, se nos ha ordenado no dejar entrar a nadie – Dijo un guardia que estaba impidiendo el paso a Yami.

He dicho que vengo por órdenes del director, acaso ¿Eres sordo? Porque esta mañana dejaste en claro que estas bien de todos los sentidos. Déjame pasar de una vez, o ¿Quieres que te despidan? – Dijo Yami con una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro.

Lo siento señor – Dijo el guardia inclinándose hacia Yami – Entre.

Gracias y por favor solo llámame Yami, cuando me dices señor siento que tengo 50 años – Dijo Yami con una gota de sudor en el rostro.

Ah si señ… Yami – Dijo el guardia un poco avergonzado por eso.

Mejor así – Dijo Yami sonriendo y entrando a la habitación donde vio a Seto en el piso con una camisa de fuerza, al acercarse ve que tiene varias lagrimas en su rostro y que todavía sigue llorando – Que llorón, bueno no puedo hablar mucho. Yo también soy como él, frío y duro como una roca por fuera y blanco con el corazón débil por dentro.

Yami… - Susurro Seto.

¿Eh? Aquí estoy Seto. ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Yami algo preocupado por él.

No… no lo sé – Susurro Seto con la mirada perdida.

¿Quién te visito? ¿Por qué escapaste? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué paso mientras no estaba? – Dijo Yami un poco desesperado y confundido. A Seto no se le permite visitas entonces, ¿Quién lo visito? Las únicas personas que podían ver a Seto eran los que estaban tratando con él, así que esa persona trabajaba aquí y atendía a Seto.

No me dejes… solo – Dijo Seto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Todavía estas bajo el efecto de la anestesia, descansa mientras tanto – Dijo Yami poniendo a Seto en sus piernas para que durmiera - ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Y por qué Seto reacciono? – Pensó Yami sin poder comprenderlo. Después de 2 horas pensando quedo profundamente dormido.

Seto se despierta y ve que estaba en las piernas de Yami y su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, este se para y trata de mover los brazos pero siente una presión en ellos. Tenía la camisa de fuerza – Perfecto – Pensó Seto y luego mira a Yami. Estaba encorvado, así que decidió acomodarlo y pegarlo a la pared para que cuando se despertara no tuviera dolor de cuello o en la cervical, empezó a acomodar a Yami con sus piernas y con su cabeza.

Realmente es difícil si no utilizas tus brazos – Dijo Seto molesto. Después de varios minutos de esfuerzo para acomodarlo logro hacerlo, fue difícil pero lo logro con éxito. Luego ve el rostro de Yami y nota que tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba sudando un poco, así que se le acerca, se sienta en sus piernas y se le queda viendo fijamente.

Yami estaba corriendo sin parar en un lugar lleno de oscuridad, sin ninguna luz. Estaba corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que ve una pareja de jóvenes, la mujer estaba embarazada de unos 8 meses ya que la barriga estaba bien crecida, andaba con un joven de unos 26 años de edad aproximadamente agarrados de la mano con unas sonrisas terroríficas en sus rostros.

Quiero abortar, cariño – Dijo la joven embarazada que no pasaba de los 24 años de edad.

He estado esperando a que lo dijeras después hace tiempo cariño – Dijo el joven de 26 años – ese niño o niña simplemente me dará asco.

Lo sé cariño, quiero abortarlo – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa escalofriante enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos.

No lo abortes cariño, espera a que nazca y después lo dejamos en un orfanato para que se encarguen de él y nos dejen a nosotros en paz, ¿Qué te parece cariño?

Qué gran idea – Dijo la joven – Este niño solo nos traerá desgracias y cosas infortunadas, tenemos que hacerlo sufrir – Dijo riéndose muy fuerte.

Si querida – Dijo el joven volteando hacia donde estaba Yami - ¿No es fantástico lo que vamos a hacer, Yami?

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – Dijo Yami sorprendido y aterrado.

Yami empezó a correr de nuevo, más rápido que cuando estaba corriendo por primera vez cuando llego allí. Luego llega a una especie de parque donde un niño de unos 4 años estaba llorando desconsoladamente en una esquina del parque, Yami se le acerca para ver y detallar al pequeño niño. Al llegar al frente de este el niño levanta la mirada y quita sus manos de su rostro dejando en descubierto sus ojos rojos, luego de esto el niño empieza a llorar más fuerte y las lágrimas pasaron de ser agua a ser sangre. Mucha sangre. Yami se asusta al ver que el niño estaba llorando sangre y más aun que ese niño, ese indefenso y pequeño niño era Seto.

El pequeño Seto quita sus manos nuevamente de su rostro para dejar ver que no tenia ojos, se los había quitado con sus propias manos. El niño estaba de algún modo feliz por habérselos quitado, Yami se asusto y retrocedió varios pasos.

Mira, ahora no podre llorar mas nunca – Dijo el niño que se parecía a Seto - ¿Qué pasa onii-chan? ¿No estás feliz? Por fin dejare de llorar, mira aquí están mis ojos.

Todavía… estas llorando – Dijo Yami tartamudeando.

¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO! – Dijo Seto gritando.

De repente unos brazos aparecieron alrededor de Yami agarrándolo fuerte para que no se escapara y así varios brazos y manos traspasaban su cuerpo como si fueran fantasmas.

Yami se despertó un poco alterado para luego ver que estaba siendo besado por Seto, de alguna forma le hizo bien ser besado por él. Quería sentirse seguro, se sentía protegido por aquel beso que le estaba dando Seto y correspondió el beso cerrando lentamente los ojos. Seto se da cuenta de esto y lo beso por unos segundos más para luego separarse de este, pero apenas alejarse unos segundos de los labios de Yami este levanta su mano y acerca el rostro de Seto nuevamente a unir sus labios en un salvaje y necesitado, apasionado pero lujurioso beso en los que ambos se sentían seguros y llenos de amor, se sentían el uno para el otro. Seto se sorprende un poco pero luego empieza a corresponde, después de varios segundos Yami pide acceso a la caverna de Seto y cuando este se lo permite gustoso, introduce un lengua buscando a su compañera para pelear en una batalla en donde se daba a entender quien era el que mandaba y quien era el que acataba con todas las órdenes. Ellos eran como el Yin y Yang. Yami era la oscuridad y Seto era la luz. Yami el Yin y Seto el Yang. Yami la oscuridad que todo lo cubría, lo cual era invencible y Seto la luz que lo alumbraba todo, que curaba las heridas y corazones rotos por fin logro que la oscuridad se iluminara y le dijera a través de aquel apasionado beso su amor por este y cuan necesitado estaba.

Esto no es un juego sucio – Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo – Esto es amor.

**FIN.**

Aloqua: ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal?

Ishizu14: Uhmm me gusto el final. *Levantando el pulgar hacia arriba*

Aloqua: Bueno tuve que hacerlo de nuevo. Ya que la primera vez no guarde por accidente y maldije a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor. *Con una lagrima*

Ishizu14: Lo se me insultaste a mí también. La próxima vez ten más cuidado.

Aloqua: Ya lo sé, un pequeño error no pasa dos veces ¿Verdad?

Ishizu14: Bueno creo que tienes razón, bueno chicas adiós y si hay chicos también. Sé que están allí. *Cara asesina*

Aloqua: Bueno, ¡Feliz año! Sé que es un poco temprano xD pero, ¿Es mejor temprano que nunca?

Ishizu14: No será ¿Mas tarde que nunca?

Aloqua: Si, pero esto no influye en esta situación e.e

Ishizu14: Bueno si, tienes razón. ¡Feliz año!

Aloqua: ¡Feliz año, y feliz año 2014! Adiós. Un año nuevo para esta nueva historia y para ustedes también, espero que la pasen genial en este día, con sus familiares, amigos y seres queridos.

Ishizu14: Estamos muy agradecidas con ustedes por leer nuestras historias, de verdad. ¡Las queremos muchísimo! Espero que este año nuevo podamos terminar algunas historias y empezar con nuevas también.

Aloqua: *Apunto de llorar* Bueno, adiós. Espero la pasen genial. Matta-nee.


End file.
